Triumphant Underdog
by ShadeHedgehog
Summary: What should've happened in the duel between Joey and Yami Marik... Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


Summary: What should've happened in the duel between Joey and Yami Marik...

Disclaimer:I got this idea from WhiteAsukalover,but I changed some parts so ours can be distinct, soooooooo,yeah,anyways,go read.

Authors Note: Brooklyn Rage!

**Triumphant Underdog**

"...now Ra,destroy him!"

Joey braced for impact as the flames from Gilford the Lightning's destruction engulfed him,his clothes and hair flew in all different directions like he was in a Tornado,he screamed in extreme pain as the smoke covered him.

"This duel is over,your finished!" Yami Marik then proceded to laugh like an insane maniac

But when the smoke cleared,there he was,Joey was standing,but barely,his poofy hair covering his eyes,

"N-n-no,NO! How can this be! You should be dead!"

"How's he still standing?" Yami paniced

"Come on Joey! You can still win this!" Tea cheered

"Tea,considering what he just went through,I'm surprised he's still standing at all,"

"He can win this,I know he can..."

Tea shifted her attention back to the duel,now looking at Yami Marik going both crazy and scared,

'Alright,I just...need...a Monster Card' And he drew a Monster,the Monster that would defeat Yami Marik and send him to the Shadow Realim.

'Yes! Now...to Summon...him,ugh'

"Wait," Tristian said,"what did he draw?"

'Knowing Joey he drew the card that's gonna win the duel!' Yugi said to Yami. He nodded.

"I-I summon... Gearfried...the Iron Knight!" he mustered

Gearfried appeared on the field,ready to end the duel,sword raised

ATK:1800

DEF:1600

"No,you can't! I was destined to face the Pharoah!"

"Now Gear-*cough*,Gearfried,ugh,ahh."

Right then a familiar female voice could be heard

"Joey! Joey!"

He recognized that voice,it was Serenety,she was running toward her friends.

"Joey,don't give up! Remember, I'm here for you now."

Tea spoke up "And so are all of us,remember our friendship bond." she held up her hand

Yami switched back to Yugi and he and Tristian held up their right hands too,

Joey held up his hand and smiled weakly

'Everyone's right,Yugi always had our support,now I need their's' he thought

Joey now had newfound energy and had the will and energy to defeat Yami Marik.

"Alright," he muttered weakly "Now Gearfried,Attack him directly!"

Gearfried flew through the air and stabbed Yami Marik in the chest.

Yami Marik LP

900 - 0

"Noooooooo,damn you Joey Wheeler,arrrgggghhhhh,aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

The Shadow Realm engulfed him,leaving the real Marik Ishtar in control

'Huh,woah,Joey...saved me' Marik looked around and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't deraming.

Everyone was cheering,including Mokuba. However Kaiba just shrugged it off and left,with Mokuba following right behind him.

Everyone else crowded Joey,but he became weak,he collapsed on to his knees,but Serenety caught him before he did a faceplant on the ground.(Dynasty Warriors fans,picture this like Diao Chan's ending in DW5.)

Duke and Tristian lifted his arms and helped him to a Nurse,and he was put on a bed that seemed familiar somehow,but the last thing he heard was "Joey thank you for saving my life" but before he knew it,he blacked out.

_7 Hours later... _

He woke up and looked at the clock,it said 7:38 AM,he wondered if he was sleeping, unconcious, or dead the past few hours.

He wanted to see his deck so he turned on the lamp,the first thing he saw was the Winged Dragon of Ra,who he now has ownership of.

"Heh,thanks Marik."

He put the card down and saw 2 Duel Disks.

'What the...'

He picked up the left Duel Disk,he got the Deck to find Gearfried,but the first card he saw puzzled him.

_Harpie's Pet Dragon_

"But this is Mai's card,"

Then he realized it,he was in Mai's room,holding her deck, and sleeping on her bed.

He looked down on the floor and saw Mai in a sleeping bag, peacefully sleeping.

He went back to bed for another hour and woke up to see Mai sitting on a chair looking at him.

"Oh man..." Joey felt sore everywhere,he tried to sit up,but a pair of hands pushed him back down

"Get some rest Joey,your gonna need it." Mai said.

"Heh,sure thing."

"Oh, and Joey,"

"Yeah."

Mai leaned in and kissed him,Joey seemed a bit shocked at first, but then returned the kiss,his pain began to fade away, and her long Blonde hair brushed against his cheeks.

She broke the kiss, and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Thanks Joey,everyone told me about how you've been trying to rescue me."

"Well,no problem Mai,thats what friends are for." He winked toward the dark corner.

She turned around to see silhouettes of Yugi, Tea, and Tristian.

Tristian pushed Yugi and Tea out but they pulled him out as they stumbled out of the shadows.

Tea spoke first "Ummmmm, hi guys,congrats, heh heh."

"Aww come one guys over here,group hug."

Yami (in spirit form) patted Yugi on the back while everyone was hugging,but Yugi pulled the spirit into the hug.

True Friendship and Courage were shining brighter than ever on that day.

Fin

A/N:

ShadeHedgehog: Well,well, Joey you lucky dog,you got a girl,and it's Mai nonetheless.

Joey: Neyh,well,I guess winning Mai's cleavage was a big achievement even if they are as fake as the moon landing.

Mai: My breasts are not fa-

Everyone: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight

Tristian: I don't believe you

ShadeHedgehog: Well,reviews would be appreciated,after all this is my first one-shot.

Rex: Heh heh,loser

Weevil: Yeah,heh heh heh heh.

Yami:(points hand at Rex and Weevil) Mind Crush! In Stereo!

ShadeHedgehog: Ok,bye now, I better get ready for a lawsuit coming from LittleKuriboh in the near future.


End file.
